Talk:Caroline
King or Queen? At the moment Caroline's occupation is King, however it is obviously stated in the anime and under general "Okama terms" that he is referred to as Queen. Therefore I think he should be labeled as Queen, as calling him King is only from fans perspective as perceiving him as male. Sables 09:50, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Okama so it's queen. Also I believe he is called queen in Japanese.Mugiwara Franky 10:54, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Are we sure he's a man? Are we absolutely certain that Caroline's not a victim of Ivankov's Horu Horu powers? I know he's an okama and he has stubble, but he seems to have quite the body, and his breasts don't seem fake. Davidk92 18:25, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Everything about him suggests Caroline is a man. Until revealed otherwise, it will remain as such. 19:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ''What ''points to him being a man in particular? He calls himself a Queen, has a very feminine body especially compare to the other okamas, I've seen no proof his breasts are fake and the king has the power to change genders. You say everything points to him being a man, but from my perspective everything points to him being a very ugly woman. I'm not denying he was a man at some point, since it is the Tranvestite Kingdom, but he seems more to be a man who was turned into a woman; possibly even the King mentioned by the pirate Ivankov transformed. If there's proof he IS a man, I'll drop the subject, but "everything about him suggests" is not enough. Explain to me how we reached the conclusion "he is a man and there is no room for argument." Davidk92 19:27, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually, don't bother. I lurked on this website for a long time before beoming a member, so I've seen how questions and inaccuracies are dealt with. If someone says something the higher-up members disagree with, they pretty much just say "Fuck you, I'm right and you're wrong" without any actual evidence or bullshit reasoning. I should've known better than to ask anything on a god-forsaken website as elitist as this one. I'm so fucking sorry that I tried to make sure the information was completely accurate instead of just accepting what everyone else says. Davidk92 20:22, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :I actually think Caroline should be placed under female. She obviously believes herself to one and it's only right to refer to transsexuals in the pronoun they would feel comfortable with. (But David, seriously, there was no need to be rude.) 20:58, April 12, 2011 (UTC) So I just came across the Caroline page and saw that they are referred to as "he", when as an okama/trans person or even drag queens, they seem to prefer the female pronoun. Obviously we cannot ask the character, maybe searching through how they refer to themselves in the original Mangas? I am glad someone has already brought this up, but it has never been responded to or implemented. I would like to go ahead and make the change to female pronouns within the article. NicoDi (talk) 21:11, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Changing pronouns is out of universe. Also an okama is not a transgender person. Okama literally means transvestite. Transgender is a different word entirely. SeaTerror (talk) 21:19, August 21, 2018 (UTC)